In the original lawn dart game, the dart consisted of a pointed metal head or tip attached to an elongated shaft with outwardly extending flights or fins. The object of the game was to lob the dart in an underhand manner to try to stick the dart in the ground within a target consisting of a plastic hoop. Despite its popularity, the game was banned and removed from the market due to safety concerns.
The pointed metal tipped darts were replaced with various types of blunt headed “safety” darts which have met with limited success primarily because these blunt headed safety darts tend to bounce or skip on the ground whereas the darts of the original lawn dart game would stick in the ground when thrown, making the original game much more a skill game rather than luck-of-the-bounce with current blunt headed safety darts.
Accordingly there is a need for a lawn dart that has a blunt safety head but performs similar to the original pointed tip lawn dart so it does not bounce or skip when it lands.
There is also a for a target that can be used with safety darts and which can be used indoors or outdoors.
There is also a need for a caddy that may be used for carrying and storing the blunt headed safety darts and targets in a convenient manner and will keep all of the game components together.